


玩脱了一个有预谋的意外事件（联文）

by Pixie_Elf



Category: GRAY RAVEN, 战双帕弥什
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Elf/pseuds/Pixie_Elf
Summary: Pixie_Elf与Ray的联文，H分级，具体情况已经写好了，反正是很生草的文章。我也第一次知道，原来我也有文风这个东西。太他妈草了。
Relationships: KAMUI/LEE
Kudos: 11





	玩脱了一个有预谋的意外事件（联文）

Part Pixie

也许人类憋久了真的会出问题，但是构造体憋久了为什么也会出问题？  
看着在房间里那个只穿了件睡衣就在各个房间乱窜，甚至还长了对狗耳朵的神威，里不禁陷入沉思。  
最近确实不太平。  
因为最近的奇怪的病毒流感，空中花园迎来了空前警戒，本来生命之星那些人以为这是帕弥什的变种，但经过阿西莫夫和他的团队紧锣密鼓的研究后发现，这其实只是一场普通的可通过网络流传的病毒，可能是因为帕弥什的影响，也可以在空气传播。而且这个病毒的症状也是普通的可笑，仅仅能让中毒者长出一对犬耳，甚至于构造体！简直没有比这个更恶趣味的病毒了。  
虽然杀毒程序做起来应该很容易，但免疫防火墙的制作却在一些很细微的地方出了意料之外的差错。这让阿西莫夫等人不得不推翻重来。可以空气传染的电子病毒真是玄幻的可怕。在研究出结果前空中花园全体人类和构造体不得不被关进家门，因为在这种情况下，很明显，人不犯我我不犯人才是真正的下策。  
不过像灰鸦这种长期驻外的小队并没有对这类病毒有什么在意的，即便现在处于休整期，他们三个人也不愿意过多出门。哦，忘了一件事，现在的灰鸦不止三个人。神威作为突击鹰的游击队员，长期泡在灰鸦小队已经不是新鲜事，因此像他这种到处乱跑的队员会感染这种新型病毒也不是新鲜事。鉴于指挥官和生命之星领袖人物之间那点人尽皆知的特殊关系，神威得到了最好而迅速的治疗，也拿到了最快研究出来的杀毒程式。  
“老实点儿，阿西特意跟我说这种杀毒程式只能缓慢清除病毒，在完全杀毒成功前你只能长着这对狗耳朵。”指挥官挠着后脑勺向蔫儿成丧犬的神威不耐烦地解释，“多个部件也没什么你就安静坐在里身边等他杀完毒不行吗？再说了，这对耳朵不是挺适合你的。”  
了解神威的人都知道，他神威，就是从空中花园跳下去，把里的女装照在全舰上乱撒，被里追着到处跑，他也不会让自己安静下来哪怕一秒钟。  
于是刚从维修室做完日常维护的里就看到了本文开头的一幕。  
既然指挥官和阿西莫夫都没法子，那就让他闹去吧。我不会有异议的。  
……  
怎么可能没有事啊！！  
不，他乱窜解闷儿并不是问题，有问题的是他打扰到了里读书，事实上，他手里的这份空中花园每日邮报已经一个小时没有翻过页了，虚拟屏幕都暗了十几次。  
恍神间，有只手突然抽走了他的虚拟屏幕，一张英气的脸挡在眼前，带着他熟悉的令人安心的气味儿。  
“你在看什么呢？都坐了一个多小时了！”  
刚才还在当移动背景板的某人突然出现，不经允许看他的屏幕不说，还自作主张的揽住他的肩膀，委屈巴巴的皱着眉毛撇着嘴对他撒娇：  
“别看了，快陪我玩儿啊！昨天指挥官送了我最新款的全触屏switch！你要不要和我试试？”

Part Ray, Pixie（修改）  
里发誓自己在下次重启前都不会再相信神威揽着他肩膀说的话，就像黄金时代的俗语——“酒桌上的话只能信一半”，呃，除了那句“我可是游戏天才”。  
他后悔起来自己在答应神威时挑着眉毛说的那句气话“好啊，不如玩点刺激的”，为此他将神威推荐的各类RPG剧情类放置策略类一票否决——他竟然自己将策略类游戏放弃——毫不犹豫地选择了和神威对立阵营挑战PVP手游。这就意味着，他们会用到该死的室内类生态系统：送风口吹出来的寒气穿透了他单薄的黑色高领，皮肤涂层快要顶不住物理攻击和法术穿透的阵阵侵袭（后者可能是自尊心在作祟）。他支起身子动了动有些发麻的腿脚，企图背对那些凶神恶煞的送风口，然而在全方位温控系统之下这种这种逃避行为还不如和身边穿着松松垮垮睡衣随时能保持温暖的大金毛旁边贴贴。  
该死，就那么一件睡衣，却还服服帖帖地穿在神威身上。  
“里哥······我觉得你的走位和出装是没什么问题的，不然你下一局换个攻击范围远一点的角色，来中路狙我练练手？”   
直到屏幕右下角巨大的水晶爆裂，里才觉得自己的意识回路又烧断了几根导电丝。他揉了揉有些胀痛的鬓角。清亮的Victory和低沉的Defeat结算语音交叠在一起催生出鲜有的挫败感，和一些坏心思。  
大金毛还在絮絮叨叨给里推荐好上手的法师和射手角色，不知不觉间，他已经抓过里的浅蓝色操控板，娴熟地配了几套铭文并自认为贴心地取了超长的组合名称。说话间一对犬耳时不时抖动着，耳朵主人全然没有注意到里只是在含含糊糊地敷衍。在短暂的自我怀疑过后，里马上打起了精神，背着身子在红绿数据线交错的小型可移动工作台上捣腾着什么玩意儿。  
“······你要不要再开一把试试？······咦，里哥？”  
里猛地一回身，吓得那对毛茸茸的耳朵又是一哆嗦。神威看着对方带着刚从泉水回来准备满血杀回中路越塔的可怖表情，就连那不自然上扬的嘴角都变得有模有样起来。这种诡异表情也只有他那种电竞上头的CityBoy能幻想出来。  
但是神威也只能做到这种程度了，是时候让冒着乳臭气味儿的小鬼看看真正的实力了！  
棕发构造体向侧边倾了倾身子，绕过神威一手抓过闲置在一旁的镀着张扬的金色的操作板，包裹边缘的小块金属还留存着一点余温。金发构造体还愣着，看着对方一边带着诡笑直勾勾地瞪着自己——长时间注视电子屏幕让那双漂亮的荧光蓝有涣散的趋势。  
来不及反应，只见他伸出一只手干脆地关掉打着鲜红MVP和超高KDA的游戏界面，另一只手抓着从工具台底下延伸出来的电线，狠准稳地往神威的操作板插口处一塞，只听见磁吸式接口碰撞发出细微清脆的“咔哒”声，神威应声倒地，含在嘴里的调侃被彻底咽了回去。  
没错，他确实玩不起。又没人跟他说不能耍小动作，该阴一点自然是要阴的，何况对象是笨蛋，不会在意这些的。  
里在大金毛困惑又恐惧的眼神里把金色外壳的操作板塞回对方手里，面不改色地解释：自己上一波失误百出一定是由于神威在一旁喋喋不休，过多的言语干扰导致他的分析系统过热——现在，他要体验一把完完全全由“自己”操控的推塔游戏。  
要怪就怪你那好心的队长把你的系统权限统统丢给了我。  
蓝眼睛的构造体调笑着举起一只手摆出胜利手势，纤细的食指和中指甚至还夹着连接着操作板的电线，炫耀一般在神威眼前晃了晃。  
被关闭了发声系统的神威连辩驳的余地都没有，50%的拌嘴胜率在此时一文不值。金发构造体眨巴眨巴眼睛，好看的紫黑色瞳孔里一点困惑都褪得干干净净，仿佛下定了决心一般慢慢地缩回了身子，爽快地开启新一局。  
······  
十分钟过后里觉得自己要是再听到Defeat这个词就要崩溃了。屋子里少了金发构造体的背景音，那一声“Defeat”便格外清晰，连自己ID旁那个紫色的MVP都抚慰不了他的自尊心。  
大意从此刻种下祸种。  
只见大金毛一跃而起把温控系统一拉——一阵暖风拍在里的脸上——又绕到发蔫儿的里背后。没等浅棕发的构造体有所反应，他一把抽走里的操控板抛到床上，从背后默不作声地抱住这个相对娇小的构造体，毛茸茸的犬耳蹭着里的脸颊，光明正大的撒娇。  
里象征性地挣扎了一下，没想太多。何况他清楚的知道对方在想什么。  
实际上他们已经有一阵子没有做过了，如今闷在房间里闲着也是闲着。里被那双不安分的手撩拨得心里发痒，想着事已至此，便挣脱了神威的怀抱伸出手去够工作台，没想到被对方一把捞回，隔着单薄衣物被变本加厉地玩弄着乳首。  
“哈······你这家伙，别闹······”   
里不知道是不是自己的错觉，身后被关了发声装置的大金毛的气质都变得不同了。  
他的耳垂被对方含在嘴里舔弄吮吸着，发出带着情色意味的水声。或许是因为不能说话而有些气恼，也或许是因为太久没做而有些迫切，里觉得自己的乳首已经被揉搓到胀痛甚至有些麻木，拼命咬牙压抑，可喘息在这个寂静的房间里仍然清晰无比。  
上一波快感还没结束，紧接着他被神威抱起来坐在对方的身上，神威恶趣味地伸出腿架在里的双腿之间，膝盖带着点报复的力度摩擦着他的裆部，冷清惯了的部位遇到这等刺激无异于干柴烈火，里禁不住扬起头来小声抽气，后缩的动作同时把两人的腰部贴得更紧，他隔着衣物都能感受到神威的炙热。敏感系统指令不断升高，里很快便自暴自弃地向欲望低了头，喘着气主动拆卸自己的腰带，却因为眼前却被什么东西一遮而停滞住动作，眼睑感受到柔和的触感。  
神威这家伙，还能想到领带有这种用处？  
这条柔软的黑色领带足够长，神威甚至能够在他脑后打一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。剥夺了对方视觉的大金毛好像心满意足了，干脆利落地抽掉里的皮带探进裤子，一手在柱身上下套弄着，一手轻轻揉捏着囊袋，轻车熟路地挑逗着那微微抬头的欲望。视觉系统牺牲换来身体敏感度的提升，几番讨好后神威感到手心一热，随着粘稠液体的泄出，怀里构造体原本因为羞耻而紧绷的身子也忽地软下去。他用两只手指粘了点白浊准备帮里做扩张。恍惚间里想起来他们在哪儿，于是刚刚疲软下来的身子又紧绷起来，他后仰头凑到神威耳侧，低声警告：  
“换，换个地方……工作室又不是没有床……待会儿有人，哈……”  
“……”  
毫无反应。  
该死，他只是关了发生系统啊，怎么连听觉系统也一起坏掉啦？！  
里的脸红的几乎要炸掉，他甚至能感受到一道白烟正在他头顶冒出来。  
诚然，衣冠不整的两个构造体在工作室门边的长沙发上进行负接触活动（其中一个还有兽耳）······别说是有人推门进来，哪怕有人路过恐怕都能通过屋内的喘息而想像出这旖旎景色。  
喘息间，里发觉对方忽然停下动作，没等高兴，自己就被翻了个身子抱起来，脊背并没有触碰到想象中的床面，而是某种坚硬冰凉的东西。  
搞什么……  
神威将他抵在了工作室的门上，原本托着里的大腿的双手抓住紧勒着的大腿绑带，轻而易举地将双腿分开环在自己的腰上，大开大合地抽插起来。由于前期润滑不够彻底，推进深处的时候里疼得倒吸一口凉气，向后一仰头却重重敲上了门板。  
双重痛击。  
他死死咬着下唇不敢惊呼出声，只能压抑着发出断断续续的气音。里突然感受到什么叫自作孽，若是平常神威一定会询问自己有没有感到疼痛而不是像现在这样闷声横冲直撞。  
似乎感受到了对方的心思，神威将动作略微放缓，而将注意力集中在甬道较浅处的敏感点上。局部上的温柔辗转是致命的，神威感受到甬道深处有温柔粘稠的液体缓缓渗出来濡湿了他的阳具，他低头看看那粉红色的、微微颤抖收缩着的穴口，透明的粘液在交合的缝隙粘连，在他突然变快的抽插中逐渐堆积，小小的气泡聚集着亲吻红色的软肉。  
真是不堪入目。神威红着脸在心里感叹道高精度仿真的躯体如此美好，笃定了自己把里的眼睛蒙住真是善解人意的选择。  
许久没被侵犯过的肉体浅尝过交欢后便轻易地满足，更不用说蒙上眼睛本身就是一种极致新体验。物理失明让里在黑暗而无尽的快感中有黑夜中的海上孤舟的幻觉，仿佛在被什么看不见的东西——实际上确实是看不见的东西——侵占着，一种诡异的背德感和无助感杂糅在一起笼罩着他。  
他在快感的浪潮中光镜几乎要上翻，绝望地发现切断了神威的发声系统后，自己和失聪实质上也没什么两样了：这个屋子只剩下他自己的喘息和尖叫，这和在意识海里自渎又有什么区别？实际上，有那么一瞬间他真真切切地怀疑了，在自己身后进进出出的人到底是不是神威。  
说句话吧······哪怕一声满足的叹息也好啊。  
里在发出一声甜腻的轻声叫唤后双手猛地攥住神威肩部的衣料，抖着身子在黑暗中恐惧又兴奋地到达了高潮。他不由自主地小幅度痉挛着，发出几声带着鼻音的哼哼，好声好气地哀求神威把他的领带解掉；他可不想因为自己动手失去重心把机体摔坏。他的低声请求夹杂着紊乱的喘息声回荡在房间里，对方显然并不买帐，里感觉到自己被放了下来；腿一软，果真因为视觉的障碍和非战斗型机体的缘故险些摔倒，所幸对方手快把自己扶住，又被扭了个身子。他双手扶在门上，胸前的金属吊牌和门板的清脆碰撞声让沉浸在快感余韵中的里清醒了几分，高灵敏度的听觉系统捕捉到了门外的轻柔脚步声。  
里警惕了起来，一句适可而止被堵住：还粘着仿生唾液的唇瓣被手指分开，神威已经开始了新一轮的抽插，金属吊牌被递到里的嘴边。  
你就不能把这玩意儿解下来吗？！  
里差点破口大骂。然而已经晚了。脚步声越来越近，这时候出声说服神威搞不好会惊动来人。金属薄片对于浸染了情欲的嘴唇而言显然是过于冰凉了；奈何让吊牌在门上碰撞肯定会让过往人员起疑心，里咬咬牙，不情愿地伸出舌头舔了舔吊牌对其进行无意义的升温，又将其一口叼住。  
“神威在吗——突击鹰的指挥官让我来问问你的情况哦？”  
好巧不巧那轻盈的脚步声最终落在了工作室门口，丽芙带着一丝忧虑的声音在里的面前响起。里感觉自己赤身裸体被侵犯的光景正一览无余地展现在队友面前，后穴因为紧张而骤缩；里自认为并没有暴露癖，但错觉带来的快感像潮水淹没过他的口鼻，他几乎要窒息。压抑着嗓子里的喘息，他将吊牌含在嘴里，尽量用清晰的、冷静的声线隔着工作室那隔音性能不佳的门说到：  
“神威他·····他状态良好，只是······！”  
身后人突然顶入了一个难以言喻的深处，高潮不应期带来的刺激感让里突然噎住，仿生盐溶液自顾自从眼角溢出。  
“里先生······！您还好吗？”  
敏锐的战场医疗兵察觉到了里音轨中产生的一丝不健康的情感波动。  
里张口想要解释，却发现自己已经抑制不住哭腔，他带着微小的泣音解释道神威因为意识海波动，几乎陷入了睡眠。他感受到身后人似乎无声地笑了一下，气声扑在他身上，满是戏谑。

Part. Pixie  
热恋的伴侣在他身上种下了玫瑰，可受刺的却是他自己。这到底是干柴烈火的一场酣畅性爱，还是一次蓄意为之的报复？  
意识海已经出现了波动，一双手按在他的太阳穴，轻轻地按揉着，吐息声喷在他耳边，下一秒，仿佛上世纪才听过的熟悉声音传进听觉系统：  
“狗可不是唯唯诺诺的生物，你也该反思一下你的脾气了。”  
意识彻底断裂，他昏了过去。

……

次日清晨，里迷懵的醒过来，身边是熟悉而让人心安的触感，他想也没想就要钻进那人怀里去，却发现身体无比酸痛，每一个关节都在撕扯的嗓子哀叫前一晚的放纵。  
身边的人已经把他捞起来搂紧，摸着他脑袋用堪比阳光的声音说：  
“早上好，被隔离的第12天，你想不想陪我去买点枫糖松饼？”


End file.
